In My Feild OF Paper Flowrs
by Silver Linning
Summary: SONG FIC: The song is by Evanescence, and it is Imaginary. Ginny and Graco dream in a world of fantsy, and finaly find each other as their midnight watchers. (I suck at summaries, just read it, its good, I hope...)


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song if by Evanescence.  
  
Paper Flowers...  
  
Paper Flowers...  
  
Ginny giggled rather girlishly as she ran through the rainbow coloured flowers, being chased by the faceless man who shared her moments of peace and happiness every night as she slept, for once at piece with the world. She spun, sending flower pedals flying every where and dropped to the ground sighing happily. The sky flashed above her, changing colours for her entertainment. She smiled as she felt her partner in peace fall beside her. She rolled on her side and looked at his face, a truly beautiful face that she knew she would not remember when she woke up. Her smile faded though, when she heard the ringing of the real world calling her back.  
  
"No, I want to stay, Don't go!" She cried, reaching out for her protector. He seemed to hesitate in his departure.  
  
I linger in the doorway,  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name,  
  
Let me stay,  
  
Where the wind will whisper too me,  
  
Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story...  
  
"I have to go, and so do you," He whispered as storm clouds gathered over her now orange sky.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Lets stay here forever." She whispered.  
  
"You know we can't love, we have to go back to the real world..." Ginny's head was getting clearer as the buzzing sound drowned on, and the clouds got darker, the raindrops were now whispering the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood' to her.  
  
Her friend of dreams started walking away from her, she reached out her hand, knowing she would not see him again until the next night when she visited her mind again. She knew she could never tell Ron about her dreams, he would think she was touched in the head, but she didn't care, it was the only break she got from her screaming life.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
The buzzing grew louder and louder, taking over Ginny's mind, He was being pulled away from her, though she knew not his name, she did not want him to got, but her mind was being forced back into conciousness. "Come back!" She screamed. But he couldn't hear her, the buzzing was getting far too loud. She then started screaming just she she could listen to something less horrible then her alarm clock, she couldn't go back, not yet...  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
Suddenly the noise became too much, Ginny's eyes burst opened and she took in the real world, so much darker, so much more painful. She longed for the gardens she was already forgetting.  
  
In my field of paper flowers...  
  
Draco opened his eyes, already the goddess from his dream of purple skies and floral lands had disappeared from his mind. He took in his green bed hangings and pulled them apart, missing the candy cloud he and his dream girl had shared previously that night...the taste so sweet and real on his tounge. He wish he could still see her face. He remembered it was beautiful in a forbidden sort of way. He kept his silent wished to himself though, as he dressed for a normal day, and got out of bed.  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
Ginny stared at the boring blue sky from her bench at the Gryffendor table, she remembered how her dream sky could change colours at her will.  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Ginny was walking down the dungeons hall by herself on her way to potions when she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. She was too depressed to be afraid, all she could think of was how mucj longer until she could visit her dreams again. But, as he opened his mouth to make a biting remark, their eyes met, and suddenly Ginny remembered the face of her Partner in Peace.  
  
The both froze. She stared at him in awe and took a tentive step closer.  
  
"M-malfoy? It's y-you?"  
  
Draco kept his mouth firmly shut, he was afraid he would say something stupide, like I love you.  
  
"My dream, its you...I-I finally found you...oh Malfoy..."  
  
"Names Draco." He said with a smile and started to walk past her. She spun around and faced his back.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What Weasley?"  
  
"See you tonight?"  
  
"Inder the purple sky."  
  
Ginny grinned, the called one last time.  
  
"Oh and, Draco?"  
  
"What?" He asked again.  
  
"Names Ginny."  
  
"He smirked. "Ginny." And then walked away, leaving her feeling the happiest she had ever felt in months.  
  
I linger in the doorway...  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me...  
  
[A/N] Read and Review!!! Pretty please????? Love you all! 


End file.
